


Journal

by captain_xann



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho keeps a special journal for all the things he wants to say to Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal

 

Yunho  has a special box where he keeps all the meaningful fan letters, songs he wrote as a trainee, origami cranes filled with wishes, a bottle of folded hearts meant for his first love, photos with his Gwangju friends and a special journal. 

A common mass-produced high schooler journal  bought from the friendly grandfather- run stationary store  down the street from the dorm. 

Unlike the rest of his journals, this one  bears no pictures or drawings or scribbles. 

Just simple words. 

Neatly written words  that form into sentences that form the basis of his entire being, paragraphs that describes the deepest of his emotions, his hopes, his fears, his burdens, his aspirations. 

Words that he will never be able to say out loud for the fear of judgment,  critique and disappointment. 

Yunho has a special journal.

One that spans into many volumes, each a chapter of a time period in his life and an entire section dedicated  to the words he wants to say to Changmin  but would  never  dare to.

Yunho  smiles as  he slowly re-arranges his journals  into his special  box. 

Hidden from view and away from prying eyes, he will keep the memories of those years locked up in his heart. 

"Hyung! I swear to God if you don’t come out right now I'm eating your share!" shouts an all too  familiar voice from the living room. 

"What are you doing in the room for so long anyway? Dancing to 6 choreographies? You better not trip and fall and hit your head cuz I'm not cleaning up your mess! HYUNG , why aren't you responding?? Answer ME !!!!!" somewhere along the words of dancing and falling, loud bangings to his door could be heard.

Anytime now his door might actually be ripped apart from the sheer impact of the banging. 

Yet somehow in-between trying to bulldoze Yunho's door down, Changmin can still find an extra limb to call Yunho's cellphone . 

A cellphone located in wedge midway between the bed post and the bedding. 

"Ah so that's where it disappeared to " Yunho muses. 

Picking up the phone, he swipes it to "Cancel Call" and  chuckles to himself, he really shouldn't play with fire like that and  he really ought to go save his door and his portion of dinner . 

Changminisprobably angry enough to forfeit him of his dinner and all chocolate mixes for the next 2 weeks running.   
Yunho pouts inwardly at the thought.  
He really does like chocolate mixes a lot.   
Especially if Changmin is the one making them. 

Slowly, Yunho  takes one last look at his journals and closes the lid to the box. 

Yunho has a special journal. 

One dedicated to the words he wants to say to Changmin but would never dare to in person . 

A special journal  with pages left unwritten, for Yunho finds that there isn't much of what he won't say to Changmin these days. 


End file.
